1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus for converting laser light emitted from a semiconductor laser (hereinafter referred to as “LD”), for example, to illumination light used for monitoring and outputting the illumination light. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus including the light source apparatus, and to a light source control method for controlling the light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, US Publication No. 2004/0240495 discloses a technique of converting laser light emitted from an LD to illumination light. A laser light output apparatus disclosed in the US Publication includes a plurality of LDs as light sources. For each LD, the apparatus includes a temperature adjustment mechanism formed of a temperature adjuster (Peltier device) and a driving circuit that drives the element.